Winter
by Enorae
Summary: "La magie a toujours fait partie de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?". Privé d'une partie de lui-même Drago Malfoy manque de sombrer. Commence alors au milieu de l'hiver le récit de sa lente reconstruction.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toi, oui _toi_ , qui ose t'aventurer ici ^^

Cette histoire est ma toute première fic et il m'a fallu un certain temps pour oser sauter le pas et passer du statut de lectrice à celui d'écrivain haha :)

Un immense "MERCI !" à mon amie Nathalea (qui devait désespérer à l'idée que je ne me lance jamais x)). Nos discussions passionnées et ses mots d'encouragements auront eu raison de ma réticence. Sans elle cette histoire ne serait restée qu'une idée !

Enfin, j'espère que mon idée te plaira ! N'hésite pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire savoir ce que tu en as pensé ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture et bienvenue dans l'aventure !

Enorea

* * *

 _Ferme les yeux Drago, essaye de te souvenir l'effet que ça fait._

La magie qui glisse le long de tes membres, qui traverse lentement, naturellement l'ensemble de ton corps, des pieds à la tête. La douce chaleur qui t'englobe et t'enlace, douce et rassurante. Le réconfort que tu ressens lorsqu'elle crépite, gronde ou explose au gré de tes humeurs. Souviens-toi de ta magie comme elle a toujours été, vive et furtive, parfois capricieuse mais toujours présente à tes côtés. Un fragment de toi, une partie de toi. Peut-être même la plus belle ? Sans doute la plus pure…

Les mots se forment sur tes lèvres, souviens-toi : la première étincelle inconsciente de l'enfance, l'éveil de ton pouvoir. Et le pouvoir qui grandit, s'intensifie à mesure que tu le métrises, que tu le domptes et t'en fais un allié. Pense à ton premier jour à Poudlard. L'émerveillement de l'instant qui se transforme en fierté et qui te transporte. Cette magie t'ouvre toutes les portes, c'est celle dont on parle dans les livres de contes, celle-là même qui imprègne la moindre parcelle du manoir, qui est dans chacune des paroles de tes parents. Pense à la joie indescriptible de sentir le balai t'obéir, de pouvoir le contrôler et de voler, d'avoir l'impression qu'en tendant les doigts tu pourras toucher les nuages. Monter, toujours plus haut, encore plus haut. Rappelle-toi ce que disait ton père. Tu es un sorcier. Tu es un sang-pur.

 _Tu es, tu es simplement. Souviens toi._

La magie fait partie de ta vie, il ne peut en être autrement. Ton monde en est constitué et elle t'imprègne jusqu'au plus profond de ton être. Avec elle tu te sens invincible, puissant. Tu te sens vivant. Vous êtes faits pour faire de grandes choses elle et toi. C'est écrit, on te l'a répété avec tellement d'ardeur, tu ne peux pas en douter. Ce mantra est allé jusqu'à imprégner ta conscience, ton toi inaccessible. Sans magie, qu'y a-t-il à accomplir ?

Oui, tu peux presque la voir couler, glisser telle une eau cristalline imprégnant tes vêtements, mouillant ta peau et tes cheveux, perlant le long de tes cils, de ton cou, te faisant ressentir une incroyable fraîcheur. Tu te souviens de l'effet différent, unique que procure chaque sort. Parfois agréable, parfois désagréable mais toujours intense. Grisant. Le catalyseur, ta baguette, qui se charge de toute cette énergie nouvelle, jeune et lumineuse. Ton bras qui se tend alors qu'il se fait plus lourd sous l'impact du sortilège. Chaleur. Douceur. Les picotements qui persistent au bout de tes doigts quelques secondes encore. Le relâchement de tes épaules et le souffle qui se fait plus régulier.

 _Tu te souviens de l'effet que ça fait ?_

Ta magie a ce petit quelque chose de rassurant, de personnel. Personne ne pourra jamais te la prendre. Ce serait comme t'amputer, te priver d'un membre, d'une amie de toujours. Tu es né avec, tu as grandi avec. Elle a été l'outil de ton ambition débordante, de tes frasques. Tu t'es servi d'elle pour faire le bien, pour faire le mal. Pour charmer, pour séduire, pour blesser, pour punir. Aujourd'hui tu regrettes la plupart de tes actes passés. Pas tous. Non, pas tous, mais certains. Et elle est toujours là, frémissante, fidèle. Tu voudrais pouvoir dire qu'une chose aussi belle, aussi vivante, n'a servi que de bons intérêts. Ah si seulement… Tu n'es pas le meilleur sorcier, ni le plus fort. Tu n'es pas blanc comme neige et le passé pèse parfois lourd sur tes épaules. Mais malgré tout tu as le pouvoir de te faire bien voir, de te racheter. La magie coule dans tes veines comme de la lave en fusion, brûlante et dangereuse, prête à tout engloutir. Ne te laisse pas engloutir…

 _Allez Drago, souviens-toi, ressaisis-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _Elle glisse, glisse encore un peu plus… Elle glisse comme les lames du traîneau sur la neige. Tu ne la sens pas ?_

 ** _oOo_**

Assis à son bureau, Drago Malfoy contemple ses mains tremblantes avec perplexité. Les spasmes réguliers agitent ses bras et le font sursauter. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui attire son attention. Ce n'est pas ce qui lui fait peur. Non, ce qui le terrifie c'est la froideur extrême qui s'est soudainement abattu sur lui comme un torrent d'eau glacé, le laissant frissonnant et vide.

 _Vide. Seul. Vide._

L'angoisse se fraye insidieusement, sournoisement un chemin vers son esprit alors que son corps proteste, se cambre. Drago se lève et chancèle, hagard, perdu. Pendant un instant ses yeux ne voient plus, ses mains ne sentent plus et il n'a même plus conscience de son propre corps qui chute comme irrémédiablement attiré vers le sol. Il tombe comme on tombe dans un puit sans fond. Sa tête cogne violement contre le sol et il manque de perdre connaissance. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple. Drago respire par à-coups, l'air se frayant un chemin difficile jusqu'à ses poumons. A moitié inconscient, les faits s'abattent sur lui aussi violement que la foudre sur un arbre. Ses yeux s'embuent et tout devient flou autour de lui alors que les larmes se mêlent aux cris de désespoir et de douleur, proches de l'hystérie. Les cris font lentement place aux murmures éteints, figés, alors qu'il ferme ses yeux rougis à la recherche d'un moyen de fuir. Fuir si possible. Loin de cette pièce, loin de son corps glacé et vide. Douloureusement vide.

Sa magie s'en est allée, disparue comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Une poussière d'étoile retournée au néant.


	2. Chapter 1

Drago se réveille dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas, prisonnier d'un corps qui n'est plus le sien. Du moins plus totalement. Sa tête repose lourdement sur une surface molle qu'il suppose être un coussin. La pièce dans laquelle il est se trouve est d'une blancheur aveuglante et il lui faut un certain temps avant que ses paupières cessent de papillonner. Elle est vide et impersonnelle. Horrible.

Et toute cette lumière qui le blesse plus qu'elle ne devrait ! Doucement, Drago reprend conscience du poids de son corps, de ses bras, de ses jambes et de la douleur sourde qui le traverse tout entier. En essayant de se relever en position assise, il constate non sans une certaine irritation que c'est impossible : son corps est trop lourd, ses membres raides. Il ne peut obtenir quoi que ce soit d'eux. Nouveau soupir de frustration qui manque de se changer en sanglot. Ses mains blafardes reposent sur le drap couleur neige qui le recouvre presque entièrement. Elles s'y fonderaient presque. S'il plisse les yeux, il peut même les voir disparaitre, comme englouties par le fin tissu. Dans le silence, il peut entendre les battements de son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine, dans ses veines, dans sa tête. Un rythme de tambours allant à toute vitesse, inégal.

\- Je veux sortir d'ici, murmure-t-il pour lui-même sans savoir s'il parle de son propre corps ou de la chambre aseptisée.

L'un comme l'autre lui semblent à l'instant vidés de toute substance. Entendre le son de sa voix résonner dans la pièce presque vide semble être une preuve de plus qu'il n'est pas mort. C'est rassurant et glaçant à la fois. Douce ironie. Sa gorge est douloureuse d'avoir tant crié et, même s'ils ne les voient pas, il sait que ses yeux doivent être rougis par les larmes qui menacent à nouveau de couler.

Le froid, lui, est toujours là et pénètre jusqu'à ses os.

 _Bien Drago, essaye de te calmer. Attend de voir comment les choses vont évoluer._

Las, il laisse sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Il est sur le point de se laisser envelopper par la fatigue, ses grands bras l'accueillant vers la promesse de quelques heures d'oublies salvatrices, lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpelle :

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous êtes réveillé ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Drago s'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans son lit, désireux de se faire oublier. La dernière chose dont il a besoin maintenant sont des inconnus gravitants autour de lui, leurs yeux interrogateurs le sondant à la recherche d'explications. Des rapaces encerclant leur prochaine proie. Il n'est pas une petite chose fragile. Non. Pas encore. Il n'est pas une bête de foire. Il n'est pas une énigme ou un puzzle qui demande à être résolu. Il a envie de retourner chez lui et non d'entendre de bouches « professionnelles » ce qu'il sait déjà.

Ils ne sont pas à sa place : le froid ils ne le connaissent pas.

Alors il lève les yeux sur la femme qui s'est approché à côté du lit et plante ses yeux couleur brume dans ceux plus foncés de son interlocutrice.

\- Comment pensez-vous que je me porte ?

Sa voix est dénuée de la moindre intonation. La médicomage pâlit légèrement et Drago ne saurait dire s'il s'agit de gêne ou d'indignation. Peut-être les deux ? Ses yeux s'attardent sur lui quelques secondes de plus avant de bifurquer vers ses notes. La première solution lui convient parfaitement.

Sa très chère informatrice a les cheveux châtains clairs, trop longs. Ils paraissent ternes par contraste avec sa robe verte de guérisseuse. Des cernes assombrissent son visage déjà marqué par le stress et la fatigue. Drago ne veut même pas imaginer le nombre hallucinant d'heures de services qu'elle est en train d'enchainer. Il n'a pas le temps de la plaindre, il a déjà beaucoup trop à faire avec lui-même.

\- Je suis la médicomage Davies et je suis chargée de vous depuis votre admission ici hier soir. Vous avez fait un malaise sur votre lieu de travail, vous vous en souvenez ? Bien. Pour tout vous dire nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui a bien pu vous arriver.

 _Sans blague, le contraire m'aurait étonné._

\- Un de vos collège vous a retrouvé dans la soirée, étendu sur le sol de votre bureau, inconscient.

 _Génial. De quoi alimenter les ragots, tout ce dont j'ai besoin._

\- Des intervenants sont venus sur place en urgence pour vous examiner. Vous étiez en proie à de petites convulsions assez espacées les unes d'autres, rien de bien méchant en apparence. Seulement comme vous ne repreniez pas conscience vous avez été amené ici afin de poursuivre les tests et que nous puissions garder un œil sur vous jusqu'à votre réveil. Vous me suivez toujours, Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Oui.

La femme aux yeux fatiguées soupire. Elle voudrait surement être chez elle, loin de ce patient difficile. Ce _cas_ difficile. Elle s'humecte les lèvres, serre son dossier tout contre sa poitrine.

\- Les tests mettent en avant des résultats plutôt… étranges. Bien plus alarmants que le surmenage que nous pronostiquions au départ. Ne vous méprenez pas, Monsieur Malfoy, votre vie n'est pas en danger. Seulement il semblerait que votre magie ait disparu. Nos examens n'en ont détecté aucune trace et ce même au bout du quatrième essai. Votre signature magique est pour ainsi dire, nulle.

 _Inspire, Drago. Expire. Respire._

\- Pour autant ces résultats ne nous sont pas totalement inconnus. Le test que nous avons fait passer est en tout point semblable à celui que demandent les parents d'enfants n'ayant pas été admis à Poudlard. Il permet de savoir si l'enfant possède ou non des dons magiques.

 _Respire. Respire._

\- Vos résultats sont les mêmes que ceux d'un cracmol, Monsieur Malfoy. Aucune signature magique.

 _Respire. Inspire. Expire. Laissez-moi sortir d'ici. Je veux sortir d'ici. Respire._

\- Mais votre cas est unique, nous n'avons jamais vu un sorcier de votre âge se voir privé de cette capacité dite ''élémentaire''.

Le mot flotte un instant dans la pièce, lourd de sens. _Elémentaire_ ça signifie que sa vie vient de basculer une nouvelle fois. Que tout ce qui est simple ne le sera désormais plus. Il pense furtivement à son balai qui l'attend dans son appartement. Voler lui est-il encore possible ? Les pages de droit qu'il a eu à apprendre par cœur pendant ses études lui reviennent avec une précision dévastatrice avec ses lois, ses interdictions. Il étouffe un petit rire nerveux. C'est ridicule, tellement ridicule.

Le regard de la médicomage fait des va-et-vient de son dossier à son patient. Elle le fixe maintenant avec une pointe de pitié dans le regard. Personne ne l'avait regardé comme ça depuis la mort de sa mère. Il n'en veut pas. Déjà sa gorge se serre. Respirer relève maintenant de l'exploit. Ses yeux piquent à nouveau mais aucune larme ne coule : il en a déjà épuisé sa réserve. Heureusement il arrive à se retenir de craquer devant cette inconnue. Cette même inconnue qui poursuit sur sa lancée, comme pressée d'en finir. Chacune de ses paroles lui semble extrêmement cruelle.

\- Vous devez comprendre que nous ne pouvons rien pour vous dans l'immédiat. Il n'y a jamais eu de remède pour les enfants naissant sans pouvoirs magiques, vous le savez bien. D'un point de vue médical, je le répète, votre vie n'est pas en danger même si certaines complications peuvent survenir. Une étude faite sur des enfants cracmols prouve qu'ils sont plus exposés aux maladies moldues. Leur organisme dépourvu de magie ne les en protège pas comme celui d'un sorcier. Ils réagissent aussi plus violemment lorsqu'ils sont exposés aux sorts et sont intolérants à un certain nombre de potions. Dans votre vie de tous les jours vous pouvez vous attendre à une perte d'appétit, une perte de poids, une certaine fatigue. Le surmenage est fortement déconseillé bien sûr. Il se peut que vous souffriez de maux de tête.

Les faits sont débités de manière mécanique, avec le plus de détachement possible.

 _Je parie que tu ferais tout pour ne pas être là Davies. Ça nous fait un point commun._

Sa magie n'est plus. Elle s'en est allée, envolée.

\- Sainte-Mangouste peut vous garder le temps que vous vous sentiez de nouveau assez en forme pour regagner votre domicile. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus à part vous apposer un sort de surveillance afin de nous tenir au courant du moindre changement qui pourrait survenir dans les prochains jours voire semaines. Votre cas étant unique, nous n'écartons pas la possibilité qu'il y ait du changement.

Elle se passe une main sur les yeux, fébrile.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoirs, Monsieur Malfoy. La magie est magnifique mais instable, capricieuse. Je n'ai jamais vu de cracmol être doué de magie du jour au lendemain tout comme je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier en être tout bonnement privé. Vous êtes un mystère pour notre service, Monsieur Malfoy.

 _Monsieur Malfoy. Malfoy, Malfoy. Sang-pur. Sorcier. Jamais son nom ne lui a autant pesé._

Drago mord sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler.

\- Nous avons contacté un médicomage canadien spécialisé dans la magie de l'enfance et son évolution afin qu'il examine votre cas avec attention. De mon côté, je vais rester en contact avec vous grâce au bracelet ensorcelé que nous vous passerons tout à l'heure. Mieux vaut éviter tout contact direct entre la magie et vous pour le moment.

Elle pose ses yeux sombres sur lui, hésitante.

\- Je vous aiderai de mon mieux. L'hôpital ne pratique aucune forme de discrimination vis-à-vis des êtres dépourvus de magie, aussi comprenez-moi bien : nous avons effectué toutes les démarches administratives et suivi les procédures règlementaires qui nous obligent à contacter votre employeur. Je suis désolée.

Ces derniers mots sonnent avec une fatalité nouvelle, soulevant un point qui n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Drago. Pourtant il ne sait que trop bien ce que cette phrase signifie.

 _Plus tard. Tu y penseras plus tard. Au diable tous les autres, tu as des problèmes bien plus importants._

Drago resserre les couvertures sur lui. Il n'a presque pas parlé depuis l'arrivée de la médicomage. Il n'a rien à dire, tout ce qu'elle a annoncé, il le savait avant même qu'elle ne l'exprime à voix haute. Tout son corps lui rappelle constamment le manque. Le froid est toujours là : glaçant, fatal. Il le mord jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ce n'est pas le genre de froid que l'on ressent lorsqu'on a de la fièvre et que la maladie nous gagne. C'est beaucoup plus intense, et il a la nette impression que la chaleur a disparu de la surface de la Terre et que jamais plus elle ne viendra le toucher.

C'est comme si sa magie, sa meilleure amie, avait décidé de l'abandonner. Mais est-ce seulement possible ? La magie peut-elle tout simplement quitter un sorcier ? Ne laisser aucune trace de son passage, comme si toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge, une simple farce. Comme ça -pouf- puis plus rien. Il regarde la médicomage debout à côté de lui. Son essence ne l'a pas quittée, elle. Elle coule encore dans tout son être, inondant son corps d'une douce chaleur rassurante, provoquant des étincelles, magnifique. Elle n'a même pas conscience de tout ça, de cette chance. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Comment pourrait-elle savoir ce que ça fait de perdre celle qui a toujours été à ses côtés ? Drago sent ses joues brûler alors que la rancœur menace de l'étouffer.

 _Colère. Envie. Haine. Jalousie. Mépris._

 _Elle devrait être là, à ma place._

Ce sont des pensées puériles, totalement immatures mais Drago ne peut les empêcher. Il détourne la tête et crache sans réelle conviction :

\- Foutez-moi la paix.

Il a presque honte de lui mais à quoi bon s'en vouloir. Il n'est plus rien. Il n'a plus rien. La médicomage hoche simplement la tête dans un semblant de compréhension.

 _Merlin me vienne en aide, je veux partir d'ici._

 _Partir._

 _Loin d'ici._

 _Loin de mon corps._

 _Loin de ce qui a un jour été Drago Malfoy._

\- Reposez-vous, je repasserai ce soir.

 **oOo**

Drago contemple son appartement depuis le pas de la porte, incertain, comme si le bois peint représentait la barrière infranchissable entre les rêves et la réalité. Entre Sainte-Mangouste et sa vie. Sa _vraie_ vie. Le bureau, l'hôpital qu'il a enfin réussi à fuir, tout ressemble un peu à un cauchemar, alors peut-être qu'ici tout redeviendra normal ? C'est stupide bien sûr, mais il a plus que jamais besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Son regard glisse sur son studio, s'attardant sur quelques objets qui définissent son quotidien.

Le lit parfaitement fait. La photo de Narcissa et lui enfant, dans les jardins du manoir. La pile de romans tous commencés et marqués à la dernière page lue, aucun fini. Les crayons parfaitement alignés sur son bureau à côté des pinceaux. La plante qu'il oublie toujours d'arroser et qu'il maintient - _maintenait_ \- vivante grâce à un sort. De là où il se trouve, il peut voir qu'un pétale est tombé.

C'est assez pour briser l'illusion.

 _Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle réalité Drago._

Grelottant, il s'avance et referme la porte derrière lui.

Après la mort de sa mère, il s'est rapidement trouvé son propre appartement. Son poste dans les bureaux de la justice magique au Ministère lui rapporte assez pour vivre une vie confortable, certes éloigné du faste avec lequel il a grandi, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui le préoccupe.

Il attrape distraitement un gilet laissé sur un cintre et l'enfile au-dessus de ses vêtements de travail de la veille. A son poignet, fin et discret, émettant une faible lueur bleutée, se trouve le bracelet qui lui permet de garder contact avec Sainte-Mangouste, ou plutôt qui leur permet de garder un œil sur lui. Ses doigts glissent sur sa surface lisse avec une tendresse inconsciente. Il peut presque sentir la magie qui pulse à l'intérieur de l'objet, dégageant une chaleur agréable à l'endroit où le métal entre en contact avec sa chair. Voilà à quoi il est réduit : vivre à travers ce genre de plaisir stupide.

Avec un soupir, il place tous les documents qu'on lui a donnés sur son bureau, à côté d'une autre pile de livres, tous lus cette fois.

Désabusé, Drago se laisse glisser au sol et reste ainsi prostré pendant un temps indéterminé, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il rêve de ce moment de solitude depuis qu'il s'est réveillé cet après-midi et que les guérisseurs ont commencé à lui tourner autour. Pourtant maintenant qu'il est face à lui-même, à cette solitude tant désirée, il est mort de peur. Tout ce que la colère a réussi à cacher semble le frapper d'un coup, beaucoup plus violemment. Pour la troisième fois en moins de deux jours, les larmes menacent à nouveau de couler. Il est terrifié. Absolument terrifié. Et plus encore, il est seul. Il a besoin de voir du monde, de sentir de l'agitation, de la chaleur humaine. Il a besoin d'oublier. D'oublier le temps d'une soirée que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Cet avant qu'il méprisait tout en s'y accommodant. Cet avant qui était son quotidien, sa routine.

Il a besoin d'oublier qu' _il_ ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Car elle est partie. Sa compagne de malheur l'a quitté, le laissant affronter seul un avenir auquel rien ne l'a jamais préparé.

Drago se lève avec difficulté, le moindre de ses muscles proteste. Ses mains tremblent alors qu'il referme la porte de son appartement, se préparant mentalement à braver le froid qui l'attend dehors. Pourquoi inflige-t-il tout cela à son corps ? Pourquoi son corps lui inflige-t-il tout cela ?

 _Oublie, Drago. Rien que pour ce soir, oublie._


End file.
